Holograms are three-dimensional images formed with light. For example, a hologram may be formed by the interference of light beams from a laser or other coherent light source. Hologram technology, or holography, is advancing rapidly. Some holograms may be produced that move. For example, a hologram of a person may move in a similar way to how a person moves.